Denise Crosby
Bürgerlicher Name Denise Michelle Crosby Spitzname Pooky Sternzeichen Sagittarius Körpergröße 1,73 m Zur Person Denise Crosby ' wurde am 24. November 1957 in Hollywood geboren. Sie ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und ist die Enkelin des berühmten Sängers Bing Crosby Denise Crosby war von 1983 bis 1990 mit dem Regisseur und Schauspieler Geoffrey Edwards verheiratet. Seit 1995 ist sie zum zweiten Mal mit Ken Sylk und hat einen Sohn (*17. Juni 1998). Zugunsten einer Filmkarriere verzichtet sie auf ihre Rolle in "'Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert". Filmographie *Itsy Bitsy (post-production) ... Sheriff Jane (2018) *The Doctor's Case ... Captain Norton (2018) *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (Video Game) ... Betos (voice) (2017) *Ray Donovan (TV Series) ... Deb (2013-2017) *The Watcher ... Jeanne (2016) *Castle (TV Series) ... Dr. Marion Baker (2016) *The Magicians (TV Series) ... Genji (2016) *Don't Wake Mommy ... Beth's Mother (2015) *Scandal (TV Series) ... Janet Holland (2015) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Mary (2014) *Invasion Roswell (TV Movie) ... Linda (2013) *Birth Mother (Short) ... Detective Johnson (2012) *Law & Order: Los Angeles (TV Series) ... Diana Burt (2011) *Southland (TV Series) ... Susan Salinger (2009-2010) *Star Trek Online (Video Game) ... Tasha Yar / Sela (voice) (2010) *Star Trek: New Voyages (TV Series) ... Dr. Jenna Yar (2009) *Prison Break (TV Series) ... Doctor (2008) *Mad Men (TV Series) ... Gertie (2008) *Born ... Catherine (2007) *Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (TV Series) ... Margie Curtis (2007) *Ripple Effect ... Ronald's Wife (uncredited) (2007) *Dexter (TV Series) ... Nurse Mary (2006) *Best of Chris Isaak (Video) ... Woman (segment "Dancin'") (uncredited) (2006) *Mortuary - Wenn die Toten auferstehen... ... Leslie (2005) *Eyes (TV Series) ... Justine Canning (2005) *Crossing Jordan: Pathologin mit Profil (TV Series) ... Carla Moran (2004) *Threat Matrix - Alarmstufe Rot (TV Series) ... Gillian Sadler (2003) *The Bus Stops Here (Short) ... Chatty Woman at Bus Stop (2003) *Legend of the Phantom Rider ... Sarah Jenkins (2002) *The Agency - Im Fadenkreuz der C.I.A. (TV Series) ... Det. Reidy (2002) *Lady Cops - Knallhart weiblich (TV Series) ... Alison Tisdale (2002) *J.A.G. - Im Auftrag der Ehre (TV Series) ... Mrs. Dietz (2002) *Für alle Fälle Amy (TV Series) ... Ms. Nasretian (2001) *Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (TV Series) ... Dr. Mary Speake (2001) *New York Cops - NYPD Blue (TV Series) ... Lt. Susan Dalto (2001) *Die Drew Carey Show (TV Series) ... Officer Hayes (2001) *Frauenpower (TV Series) ... Doris Collins (2000) *Star Trek: Armada (Video Game) ... Sela (voice) (2000) *Snoops - Charmant und brandgefährlich (TV Series) ... Evelyn Houtch (2000) *Rockford: Nur Blut verkauft sich gut (TV Movie) ... Mrs. Muller (1999) *Divorce: A Contemporary Western ... Kay (1998) *Spy Game (TV Series) ... Chrysalis (1998) *Deep Impact ... Vicky Hotchner (1998) *Eine betrügerische Hochzeit (TV Movie) ... Katie (1998) *Pumpkin Man (TV Short) ... Laurel Hollway (1998) *Jackie Brown ... Public Defender (uncredited) (1997) *Tod im Weißen Haus (Video) ... Christine Rolands (1997) *Baywatch - Die Rettungsschwimmer von Malibu (TV Series) ... Emily Morgan (1997) *Red Shoe Diaries 13: Four on the Floor (Video) ... The Psychiatrist ("The Psychiatrist") (1996) *Dr. Quinn - Ärztin aus Leidenschaft (TV Series) ... Isabelle Maynard (1996) *Diagnose - Mord (TV Series) ... Didi Harris / Cynthia Holling (1995-1996) *Killing Dreams (Video) ... Barbara (1995) *Ein Strauß Töchter (TV Series) ... Cynthia Albright (1995) *Superman - Die Abenteuer von Lois & Clark (TV Series) ... Dr. Gretchen Kelly (1994-1995) *Foxy Fantasies (TV Series) ... The Psychiatrist / Officer Lynn 'Mona' McCabe (1992-1994) *Wiege des Terrors ... Connie Madison (1994) *Wenn die Liebe den Tod besiegt ... Jayne Blake (1994) *Bio-Force ... Carol-Anne (1994) *Models Inc. (TV Series) ... Ursula Edwards (1994) *Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert (TV Series) ... Lieutenant Tasha Yar / Sela (2087-1994) *Il ritmo del silenzio ... Bella Blu) (1993) *Die Abenteuer des Brisco County jr. (TV Series) ... Sheriff Jenny Taylor (1993) *Johnny Bago (TV Series) ... Dr. Candace David (1993) *Key West (TV Series) ... Chaucy Caldwell (1993) *Red Shoe Diaries 2: Double Dare (Video) ... Officer Lynn "Mona" McCabe ("You Have The Right To Remain Silent") (1993) *Civil Wars (TV Series) ... Gwen Leary (1993) *Jack's Place (TV Series) ... Lindsay (1992) *Eine Nervensäge ... Melanie (1992) *Die Verschwörer (TV Series) ... Christina Forbes (1991) *Dolly Dearest - Die Brut des Satans ... Marilyn Wade (1991) *Der rote Blitz (TV Series) ... Rebecca Frost (1991) *Hunter (TV Series) ... Pam Sutton (1991) *Fernsehfieber (TV Series) ... - Labored Relations (1991) *Mancuso, FBI (TV Series) ... Toni Simmons (1989) *Tennessee Nights ... Sally Lomas (1989) *Friedhof der Kuscheltiere ... Rachel Creed (1989) *Skin Deep - Männer haben's auch nicht leicht ... Angie (1989) *Greasy Lake (Video) ... Bad Girl #2 (1988) *Die Nacht der Entscheidung ... Landa (1988) *Arizona Heat ... Jill Andrews (1988) *Ohara (TV Series) ... Rachel Winters (1987) *Black Sabbath: No Stranger to Love (Short) ... Girl (1986) *The Family Martinez (TV Movie) ... Rachael McCann (1986) *L.A. Law - Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (TV Series) ... Joan Turtletaub (1986) *Destroyers ... Nora Hunter (1986) *Chris Isaak: Dancin' (Video short) ... Woman (1985) *Desert Hearts ... Pat (1985) *Michael McDonald: No Lookin' Back (Video short) ... Woman (1985) *Das verrückte Hollywood (TV Movie) ... Carole Lombard (1985) *Las Vegas Cop (TV Movie) ... Kim Parker (1985) *Die Errol-Flynn-Legende (TV Movie) ... Diana Dyrenforth (1985) *Frauen waren sein Hobby ... Enid (1983) *Der Fluch des rosaroten Panthers ... Denise (1983) *Cocain (TV Movie) ... Teller (1983) *Nur 48 Stunden ... Sally (1982) *Der rosarote Panther wird gejagt ... Denise, Bruno's moll (1982) *10 - Die Traumfrau ... Party Guest (uncredited) (1979) *Zeit der Sehnsucht (TV Series) ... Lisa Davis (1965) Producer *Trekkies 2 (Documentary) (executive producer) (2004) *Trekkies (Documentary) (co-executive producer) (1997) Thanks *Chaos on the Bridge (TV Movie documentary) (thanks) (2014) Herself *Celluloid Wizards in the Video Wasteland: The Saga of Empire Pictures (Documentary) (post-production) ... Herself (2018) *Unearthed & Untold: The Path to Pet Sematary (Documentary) ... Herself (2017) *Comics, Beer & Sci-Fi (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2016) *Home & Family (TV Series) ... Herself (2016) *From the Mouths of Babes (TV Series documentary) ... Herself (2013-2016) *Mother's & Others (Short) ... Herself (2015) *Captain Kyle's Cosplay Spotlight (TV Series) ... Herself (2015) *Fanarchy (Documentary) ... Herself (2015) *Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Unknown Possibilities of Existence: Making All Good Things... (Documentary short) ... Herself (2014) *Chaos on the Bridge (TV Movie documentary) ... Herself (2014) *Star Trek: From One Generation to the Next (Video documentary short) ... Herself (2013) *Star Trek: The Next Generation - Survive and Suceed: An Empire at War (Documentary) ... Herself (2013) *Sidewalks Entertainment (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2013) *Resistance Is Futile: Assimilating Star Trek -The Next Generation (Documentary) ... Herself (2013) *Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek - The Next Generation (Documentary) ... Herself (2012) *Biography (TV Series documentary) ... Herself (2010) *Family Guy (TV Series) ... Herself (2009) *E! True Hollywood Story (TV Series documentary) ... Herself (2004) *Trekkies 2 (Documentary) ... Herself (as many many others) (2004) *Weakest Link (TV Series) ... Herself (2001) *Trekkies (Documentary) ... Herself (1997) *Star Trek - 30 Jahre und darüber hinaus (TV Special documentary) ... Herself - In Audience (uncredited) (1996) *Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek - The Next Generation (TV Movie documentary) ... Herself (1994) *The Black Sabbath Story Vol. 2 (Video documentary short) ... Herself (1992) *Raumschiff Enterprise: Von einem Jahrhundert in das nächste ... (TV Movie documentary) ... Herself (1991) *Reading Rainbow (TV Series) ... Herself (1988) Archive Footage *Stephen King's 'Pet Sematary': Stephen King Territory (Video short) ... Herself (2006) *Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion (Video Game) ... Lt. Tasha Yar (1999) *Flash III: Deadly Nightshade (Video) ... Rebecca Frost (1992) *Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert (TV Series) ... Lieutenant Tasha Yar / Lt. Tasha Yar (1989-1990) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2014 - No Sanctuary (2014) ... Mary - A (2014) ... Mary - Us (2014) ... Mary Kategorie:Nebendarsteller